1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a backlight unit, a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a backlight unit including a plurality of light sources, a display apparatus and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) are being developed in place of conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs). Among them, a liquid crystal display includes a thin film transistor substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal display panel where liquid crystal is filled between both the substrates. Since the liquid crystal display panel is a non-light emitting device, a backlight unit is located at the rear surface of the thin film transistor substrate, in order to supply light for the liquid crystal display panel. A transmission amount of light emitted from the backlight unit is adjusted according to a state where liquid crystal is aligned. The liquid crystal display panel and the backlight unit are accommodated within a chassis.
Line light sources such as lamps and point light sources such as light emitting diodes, are usually used as light sources for the backlight unit.
To improve quality of motion images in the case of the liquid crystal display, various kinds of drive methods are used. Accordingly, drive methods of the backlight unit are being developed in various forms.